


Kiss From A Rose

by Astro_Gobo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Gobo/pseuds/Astro_Gobo
Summary: Kinda fix-it for Journey's End, kinda not - explained in the note. TenRose.Inspired by this video:www.youtube.com/watch?v=I25HvCgt18wand by the song Kiss From A Rose by Seal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading this, you should know that there's two versions. The happy fluffy version is Chapter 1. The happy fluffy and heartbreaking version is chapter 2. You wanna be happy, read this, stay as far away from Chapter 2 as possible. You wanna be sad, go to Chapter 2. They're both the same thing, but Chapter 2 has a bit tacked on.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

His hearts stopped. Slowly, he turned, wanting so badly to believe but his mind not letting him until he saw her with his own eyes.

"Rose," he breathed, as his eyes settled on the blonde woman standing some thirty feet away.

Before he knew it, he was running, and so was she, equal smiles on both their faces. They ran, and met in the middle, throwing their arms around one another. They were a tangle of limbs, their faces so close, but not touching. "Rose, he breathed again, grinning.

"Doctor," she said through her smile, panting slightly.

"You're really here," he said numbly, grasping her arms lightly in disbelief.

She grinned. "You know, Doctor.. You never finished that last sentence. What was it?"

He smiled again, though with a touch of past pain in his brown eyes. "I said Rose Tyler."

She nodded. "And how was it to end?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Doesn't need saying."

"Please. Say it."

He moved so his mouth was resting just above her ear, and whispered.

"I love you."

She glanced up at him, then, finally, after so long, Rose Tyler kissed the Doctor, and it was greater than they could have possibly imagined.

 

Donna watched from a distance, smiling as the Doctor was reunited with the one he loved. A faint smile appeared on her lips as he got what he had waited and yearned for for years.

A kiss from a Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your last chance to turn back and be happy.
> 
> You're staying?
> 
> Then I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

His hearts stopped. Slowly, he turned, wanting so badly to believe but his mind not letting him until he saw her with his own eyes.

"Rose," he breathed, as his eyes settled on the blonde woman standing some thirty feet away.

Before he knew it, he was running, and so was she, equal smiles on both their faces. They ran, and met in the middle, throwing their arms around one another. They were a tangle of limbs, their faces so close, but not touching. "Rose, he breathed again, grinning.

"Doctor," she said through her smile, panting slightly.

"You're really here," he said numbly, grasping her arms lightly in disbelief.

She grinned. "You know, Doctor.. You never finished that last sentence. What was it?"

He smiled again, though with a touch of past pain in his brown eyes. "I said Rose Tyler."

She nodded. "And how was it to end?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Doesn't need saying."

"Please. Say it."

He moved so his mouth was resting just above her ear, and whispered.

"I love you."

She glanced up at him, then, finally, after so long, Rose Tyler kissed the Doctor, and it was greater than they could have possibly imagined.

 

Donna watched from a distance, smiling as the Doctor was reunited with the one he loved. A faint smile appeared on her lips as he got what he had waited and yearned for for years.

A kiss from a Rose.

 

The Doctor blinked, and the fantasy was gone. Rose was still there, and he was still running toward her, but it was too perfect. Something had to go wrong.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor vaguely made out the image of a Dalek. Then everything went black.


End file.
